TUFF puppy family days
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty and one of the children are kidnapped will Dudly find them? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hopefully you will like this one please review.-zman**

"Ugh...Kitty?" He was regaining his senses he heard his son Logan crying but not his daughter Harmony.

Dudly got up still dazed then he remembered what happened and he ran to his son.

"Shh daddy's here shh." He got his son to stop crying and called the police and family.

"Dudly?" His mother asked followed by Kitty's.

She saw him holding Logan just then the police arrived to investigate.

Where ever Kitty was taken.

"Mommy's here honey, shh shh." Kitty said cradling Harmony.

"Hello Mrs. Puppy." Snaptrap said coming out of the shadows still holding the gun and began to point it at Harmony but Kitty put her back to the pistol.

"Get away!" She yelled at him.

"Don't be so hasty." He said with blood lust in his eyes.

"Go to Hell!" He then hit her leaving two deep cuts on her cheek.

Back to Dudly.

Dudly put Logan in his crib and closed the door.

"Oh Dudly are you alright sweet heart." His mother asked.

"No. My wife and daughter are missing." He said crying.

Dudly returned to TUFF and dropped Logan off at daycare.

"Hey D-Dudly are y-you okay?" Keswick asked.

"Not now Keswick." Dudly said in a gloomy mood.

Dudly was depressed about Kitty but was cheered up by Logan.

"Hey buddy." He said as Logan giggled in his arms.

Where ever Kitty is.

"We're going to get them both." Snaptrap said evilly.

"Leave them alone!" She yelled at him still holding Harmony.

"You can't stop us." He said with a evil smile.

**Will Kitty and her baby be found before something happens. Ideas accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review-zman**

Kitty sat down chained to a wall cradling Harmony and cried for her family.

Back to Dudly.

Dudly put Logan in his crib after feeding him and continued his search for Kitty when he heard noises.

Huh...who's there." He headed back to Logan's room and sat in there.

His cellphone vibrated.

"Hello."

"Hello sir we have your wife and daughter I'll put them on." The man said.

"D-Dudly help us." He heard crying in the background.

"It's gonna be okay." Dudly said trying to comfort her.

"Goodbye sir." Then the line went dead.

"Oh God what am I going to do." He cried to himself.

Then two men burst in through the door Dudly dropped one in two seconds the other had a gun Dudly ran for his son and closed the door behind him.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." The assailant said toying with him.

Dudly picked up Logan and waited for the assailant to walk by the door as soon as he did Dudly kicked the door open knocking the assailant across the room Dudly ran out.

"Hey get back here." The assailant yelled.

Back with Kitty and her daughter.

Kitty was singing a lullaby to her and she fell asleep but Kitty staid awake guarding her daughter until she fell asleep.

"Hello precious." Snaptrap said as he tried to pick Harmony up just as Kitty woke up.

"Hey get away from her!" Kitty yelled at him.

"Whoa back down."

"Fuck off." Kitty said to him.

Back to Dudly.

As soon as the assailant exited the door Dudly dropped him he tied them up and put Logan in a play pen to torture the two. When he was done he knee where she was.

Two hours later Dudly was at the safe house and did recon on the area he found away in he came up behind a guard snapping his neck Infiltrating the safe house.

**Anyone got ideas for my next story? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

He made his way down to the safe house and into the basement undetected.

"Kitty over here."

"Huh, Dudly." Kitty said with a smile.

"Yeah are you two okay?" Dudly said in locking her.

"Yeah we're fine."

"That's great now we have to get out."

He said as he planted C4 on the walls of the safe house.

As soon as they we're clear the entire place exploded into they got back it was getting dark they put the kids into their cribs and Kitty started to think about Dudly again.

"Hey Dudly I have something for you." she said in a sexy tone.

"What is it?" Dudly asked following her into their bed room and closing the door.

"Close your eyes." She was smiling and he closed his eyes.

"Okay open." He saw her completely naked.

She came up and kissed him it seemed like hours until she broke the kiss and laid on the bed stretched out waiting for him.

_"This is going to be fun."_ He thought to himself as he undressed for her making her want him even more.

Dudly laid next to Kitty and she got on top of him.

"Do you like your present?" She asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Oh yeah." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Kitty aligned herself with Dudly they went a few rounds and fell asleep.

"What a night." Dudly said as he woke up and successfully extracted himself from Kitty.

Dudly made breakfast and they we're all happy and a few weeks later Kitty was pregnant again.

**see next story TUFF puppy Christmas time. Stay tuned.-zman**


End file.
